


we fit all adding up

by potatopeeler



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game(s), Rimming, fun for the whole family, this is literally just smut I'm not gonna lie to y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopeeler/pseuds/potatopeeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey decides he doesn't want to spend the night with Mikleo just reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fit all adding up

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many really amazing intricate au fics for this fandom and I'm just here like 'well theoretically male seraphim could have multiple orgasms since there's no ability to reproduce.' do seraphim have balls? we just don't know.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: okay please don't rim someone and immediately put your mouth on their genitals or their mouth... I figure seraphim have generally cleaner bodies than humans due to the vague info we got, but please do not try this at home.
> 
> title snagged from sjowgren's 'seventeen' which is my definitive sormik song, please check it out.

Sorey glances up, marks his page with a small piece of ribbon, and quietly closes his book, setting it to the side. It's just past dusk, and he and Mikleo have been reading ever since completing their chores that afternoon, and though his book is interesting, he's beginning to get a bit restless. He gets up off the bed, making sure to place the book nearby, and as he pulls the curtains shut on the windows he sneaks a look over at the other boy for what seems like the hundredth time in the past hour. Without the sun, the room is dim, lit only by the fire he had started earlier to keep them warm, and the light flickers gently over Mikleo's profile where he sits cross-legged at the end of the bed. The words are hard to make out on the aged paper when Sorey settles down behind him, tucking his head over his shoulder to read.

"You shouldn't strain your eyes like that," Sorey breaks the comfortable silence and winds his arms around Mikleo's middle. He blinks as the light dances across the page unevenly.

"You could have lit the lamp, you know," Mikleo says, his eyes not leaving the page. Knowing he's right, Sorey huffs, his breath puffing against the other boy's ear and making him twitch.

"I'm not in the mood to read anymore," he insists, and he hears a soft snicker in response.

"Well, that's a new one." Mikleo's head tilts slightly in an attempt to see him, making their cheeks brush. "Usually I have to make sure you don't crush the book in your sleep."

"That only happened a few times!" This time Sorey is the one turning his head and their eyes meet, inches apart.

"Yes, because I stop it," Mikleo taunts him, a smile curving one side of his mouth up, and Sorey glances down at it, then back up to look into his eyes, glittering darkly in the fire's light, before he kisses him.

Mikleo seems to be expecting it, closes his eyes and leans into it while Sorey presses forward as their lips move together. Sorey bites gently on his bottom lip, catches it between his teeth and pulls back slowly, and when they separate Mikleo's eyes open lazily at him. Mikleo smiles again and Sorey ducks his head down, moving his teeth to the skin just above Mikleo's collar, nipping and licking a path to his earlobe, and when he has that too between his teeth, there's a sharp intake of breath as Mikleo melts back into him.

"Is this what you were in the mood for?" he asks shakily as Sorey sucks and licks. He pulls back then, grinning, and leans in to peck Mikleo on the cheek as he steals the book from his hands and places it somewhere behind them on the bed.

"You got me," he replies with a smile, and tugs on Mikleo's sleeve to get him to turn and face him. The other boy settles in his lap, an eyebrow raised at Sorey's transparency, though they both know his incredulity is just for show. Sorey's hand comes up to cup his jaw, and he tilts Mikleo's head down as his fingers find a place in the softness of his hair. Their lips meet again and Mikleo settles one hand against Sorey's against his neck and the other against his chest, clutching lightly at his shirt as he opens his mouth, slips his tongue against Sorey's and rocks forward with the momentum of it.

Sorey breathes, welcomes the wet familiarity of Mikleo's tongue, gripping lightly onto his hip with the hand that's not holding Mikleo's head in place as he pushes into his mouth. When Mikleo sucks on his tongue, he shudders. The hand around his hip moves to wrap around him, pulling him closer against his body. Mikleo rests his forehead against his, breaking away to breathe, and Sorey's thumb strokes his cheek before their eyes meet and they go back in again.

This time, Sorey returns the favor, trapping Mikleo's tongue with his lips and sucking, and he whimpers against his mouth. The sound makes the both of them roll their hips forward, and then they're both moaning into each other's lips, Mikleo's teeth grabbing at Sorey's lower lip as they rock together.

Sorey pulls away again, kissing at his jaw while he tugs at the closure of Mikleo's tunic, getting his collar loose before diving in to kiss his neck. Mikleo gasps, a hand moving up to bury itself in Sorey's hair, encouraging him as he sucks at the pale skin. He leans back, finally, undoing his tunic the rest of the way to shed it, then helps Sorey pull off his own shirt.

Sorey leans into kiss him one last time before he wraps his arms around him again and flips them over, dropping Mikleo carefully onto his back against the bed. Mikleo blinks in surprise and finds Sorey leaning over him. He gets another quick kiss on his cheek before Sorey makes his way further down his body, kissing a familiar trail from his collarbone to his hipbone. There, Sorey finds the barrier of his pants, evidence of Mikleo's excitement pressing against the front, and he hooks his fingers in the waistline, waiting for Mikleo's hips to lift before he pulls them down. He pulls them off and tosses them off the bed before resettling between Mikleo's thighs.

When he glances up, Mikleo is looking down at him, but he looks to the side shyly when they make eye contact. His lips are still wet from their kissing and his cheeks are dusted pink. Sorey moves his gaze down again, to the dick resting against his stomach, flushed like his cheeks against the pale skin of his belly. He reaches out, fingers grazing the silky skin of it before gripping it loosely. Mikleo sighs softly above him, prompting him to lean in further and lick up the shaft, between his fingers. He swirls his tongue around the tip, drags it back down again, and goes further, following a path between his legs until he reaches the spot that makes Mikleo gasp.

"Sorey," he whines, half-questioning and half-pleading, despite the numerous times Sorey has done this for him. It's not the most comfortable position, but Sorey doesn't mind. He swirls his tongue again, pushes in, and the noises Mikleo starts to make keep his mind off of his need to breathe. He keeps this up until Mikleo has one hand desperately clutching at his hair and the other against his own mouth, muffling his whines as he squirms and pants from the feeling of Sorey's tongue inside him. At this point, Sorey slicks a finger with his spit, eases it in with the help of his tongue, and presses until he feels Mikleo contract around him. He manages to get a second finger in the same way, and moves his mouth up to Mikleo's dick as he begins to move his fingers. "Sorey," he pleads again, voice shaky, when he begins to suck.

Mikleo is hot around his fingers, the rhythmic tightening making him moan as he moves his head and hand. Sorey can tell he's close by how tight he is, by how he's getting tighter by the second around him, by the choked gasps hidden behind his fist, and he keeps moving, Mikleo's cock sliding wet and slick between his lips until he feels him trembling and curling off the bed with a broken moan. He hears Mikleo collapse panting back against the mattress, and extricates himself slowly from between the other boy's legs with hands that are shaking slightly from how turned on he is.

He drags himself up the bed and Mikleo doesn't waste time in getting his pants off of him. The boy is disheveled, hair mussed and cheeks flushed, but once Sorey's pants are off, he slots himself on top of him, aligns their hips and rocks down against him. Mikleo's cock, still hard and slick from his ministrations, grazes his before settling near his hip, and Sorey thrusts up into the soft heat of Mikleo's thigh. Desperately, he brings a hand up to touch Mikleo's cheek, and their eyes meet before Mikleo kisses him, hungry yet tender. They're both panting too hard to kiss for long and they break apart, Mikleo hiding his face in Sorey's neck, panting and moaning into his ear as grinds his hips down against Sorey's. He holds Mikleo close, one arm winding up behind his back to cradle his head.

He lets his eyes fall shut, just focuses on the feel of Mikleo's body against his, Mikleo working himself against him as he thrusts up against the other boy. The moans in his ear as Mikleo reaches climax a second time make his dick even harder and slicker against his thigh; Mikleo's hips stutter and pause for a long moment as he recovers, and Sorey tries not to move too forcefully against him and overwhelm him, but he's too far gone at this point. His eyes roll back when Mikleo starts moving again and he wonders briefly if anyone in Elysia could hear how loud he moaned just then, the sound echoing off the ceiling and around his room. He decides he doesn't care if anyone does as he clutches desperately at Mikleo, repeating his name now like it's the word itself that makes him this helpless, and he comes, curling around Mikleo as the boy continues to rock against him.

Catching his breath, he vaguely registers that Mikleo has mostly stopped moving, probably out of some sense of politeness, he thinks. He turns them slightly, onto their sides, and Mikleo looks up at him, a sense of urgency in his eyes that lets him know he's close again. Sorey reaches down, slicks his fingers with the mix of bodily fluids on their stomachs, and nudges Mikleo's legs open to press into him again, slowly and gently. Mikleo breathes out a sigh of relief and wraps a leg around his waist, hand clutching onto Sorey's arm as he thrusts into him, feeling sleepy from his own release. His movements start to grow lazy but Mikleo helps, rocking his hips back and forth to meet his fingers, and eventually he holds Sorey's face and kisses him, trembling quietly as he comes.

They lay together afterward, Mikleo's fingers sliding through Sorey's hair, occasionally brushing the feathers hanging from his ears. The movement lulls Sorey dangerously close to sleep. After a few minutes, Mikleo sits up, running a hand through his own hair to fix it.

"We should wash up," he says, looking them over with only mild disgust. His gaze lingers over Sorey, and, belatedly, he realizes what he's looking at.

"Sorey! Were you laying on my book that whole time?" He admonishes incredulously.

"What--?" Sorey perks up, reaching behind him to feel around. "Oh, so that's what was hurting my back," he muses, holding the book up for Mikleo to take. The other boy snatches it from his hand and stands to put it away properly.

"I swear, you are impossible..."

"Oh, come on. You love me," Sorey grins at him, sheepish, from the bed, and watches as the other boy flushes and looks away.

"You could say that."

Sorey takes that as a victory and flops back against the mattress, arms behind his head, perfectly content until a minute later when a sopping wet cloth lands on his face.


End file.
